Conventional techniques for maintaining an opening at the outlet of the human urinary tract, or stoma, following what is normally classified as a urinary diversion or bypass operation typically require the patient to visit his physician or obtain outpatient care.
The present device permits the patient under ordinary circumstances to perform the necessary manipulation to maintain the stoma in an open status without professional assistance.